


Están juntos

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Thomas is alive, alternative universe, they are happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Tenían una segunda oportunidad y estaban juntos, ¿qué más podían necesitar para continuar con sus vidas? Un vistazo a través del tiempo de ese futuro que nadie les pudo arrebatar, a pesar de todo.





	Están juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Crimson Peak pertenece a sus respectivos autores.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**están juntos**

El espejo le devolvió su reflejo distorsionado. Thomas paseó la yema de los dedos por encima de la piel cicatrizada de su pómulo izquierda. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de tocar la herida directamente. Ya no dolía, al menos no físicamente. A veces se despertaba sobresaltado pensando que la piel se le había vuelto a abrir, que iba a morir desangrado, o que Lucille estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho y le apuntaba con un cuchillo, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un «puto traidor». Ese tipo de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente en los últimos meses, ayudaba bastante que se encontraran en un clima más cálido y lejos de Allerdale Halle.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y un ruido sordo escaleras abajo. A alguien se le habría caído algo, quizá un cubierto. Era la hora del desayuno, recordó de pronto. Miró el conjunto que había elegido para ese día, y suspiró aliviado. Sí, era todo un alivio darse cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado en esos meses, porque ya no vivía con la sensación de que alguien, en cualquier momento, iba a saltarle encima. Ya no tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar que  _ella_  hiciera lo que quisiera con él, o rezar todos los malditos días para que ocurriera un milagro, para que a Lucille no se le fuera la cabeza  _más todavía_.

Unos brazos cálidos rodearon su cintura aún desnuda. Thomas se permitió unos segundos de tranquila; se relajó en su toque, sobre todo cuando Edith descansó la mejilla en su espalda y lo abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria, un claro recordatorio de que estaba aquí y no iba a irse a ninguna parte. Eso le rompió y le reconstruyó el corazón a partes iguales. Tomó una de sus manos, delicada y preciosa, a pesar de la cicatriz que estropeaba su piel, y le dio un tierno beso.

—¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, señor Sharpe? —ronroneó divertida, y Thomas no pudo evitar reír en respuesta—. El desayuno está listo desde hace quince minutos.

—Qué descortés por mi parte el retraso.

—Se le perdona, porque era por fuerza mayor —continuó con su broma, con ese tonito que le ponía de los nervios, pero que adoraba terriblemente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es atractivo su reflejo en el espejo o aún no le convence?

Thomas volvió a mirar el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en la habitación. Había sido su idea mantenerlo, a pesar de las protestas de Edith. Una especie de castigo. Tal vez era un pelín masoquista, aunque el tiempo le había dado razón. Ver su reflejo todos los días era un paso más cerca del perdón. No obstante, esta vez no se fijó en la cicatriz que destrozaba parte de su rostro ni el parche negro que cubría su ojo inútil, sino en su esposa, que se había puesto de puntillas y se asomaba por encima de su hombro. Con claras dificultades, por supuesto. Fue inevitable sonreír, tanto como volverse y atrapar el rostro de Edith entre sus manos, ahora callosas por el trabajo diario.

Era preciosa. Tremendamente atractiva.

—¿Va a besarme? —cuestionó con calma, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

—Vas a besarme —respondió, y se mordió el labio inferior al verla arrugar la nariz. Dios, la amaba con locura.

—Qué osado —se burló, antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos e inclinarse para robarle un beso. Fue dulce, casto y perfecto. Un «buenos días» en toda regla con un poquito de «te he echado de menos, aunque nos hubiéramos visto hacía un rato».

Thomas apoyó su frente sobre la de Edith. No fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, no teniendo esa visión dorada justo delante. Con cuidado, porque todavía sentía que no era merecedor de tanta bondad y amor, acarició su rostro con los nudillos de los dedos. Edith se estremeció imperceptiblemente, porque él siempre tenía la piel un poquito fría, un efecto secundario de haber estado muerto durante unos minutos, y se mordió el labio inferior, quizá con demasiada fuerza. A él no le importaba, iba a quitarle esa manía a besos, si hacía falta.

—A Theresa no va a hacerle gracia que la hagamos esperar… —murmuró sin convicción contra sus labios—. Lo digo en serio, no le gusta que se le enfríe el desayuno.

—Es nuestra cocinera, no una aya —aclaró, por si acaso a Edith se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Su esposa negó con la cabeza—. Ahora soy yo quien lo dice en serio, cualquier día nos da una colleja por no terminar la comida.

Edith soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que tuvo que doblarse. Fue una carcajada nada digna de una dama de su clase. Ese pensamiento, tan poco frecuente en su nueva vida, le sorprendió, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino. A él ya no le importaban los códigos de comportamiento de la sociedad, no ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad, así que, si su esposa quería reírse así, él lo haría también.

Le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares, le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque no podía no besarla estando justo allí, y le ofreció su brazo, como todo un caballero, para salir de allí. Tal vez hoy podrían fingir que no tenían un manuscrito que terminar ni varios juguetes que hacer, y podrían disfrutar un día en los Campos Elíseos.

—Cariño, aunque me encante verte semidesnudo, dudo que Theresa sea de la misma opinión.

—¿Disculpa? —Edith le miró de arriba a abajo, recordándole de una forma muy curiosa que estaba sin vestir—. Cierto, ¿qué haría sin ti?

—Te veo abajo —dijo, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

Thomas suspiró y se quedó unos segundos de más contemplando la puerta cerrada. Era feliz. Era una realidad innegable, eso era seguro, pero no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que era temporal, que enseguida algo o alguien quebraría su burbuja y le devolvería al vacío de sombras y polillas del que no tendría que haber escapado nunca. Sacudió la cabeza, para apartar esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, que se quedaran en el agujero en el que se encontraban normalmente.

Cogió los pantalones de la silla, y se dispuso a empezar su día con buen pie.

XXX

Thomas se cubrió la boca con una servilleta para que la señora Bertrand —su encantadora vecina— no le viera sonreír a su costa, mientras evitaba, a su vez, todo lo sutilmente que podía, dadas las circunstancias, la traicionera patada que su esposa le propinó en la espinilla, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Edith era una mujer con recursos. Y una actriz fantástica, porque sonreía cuando tenía que sonreír y asentía cuando debía, ni antes ni después. Era eso, o que verdaderamente estaba escuchando a la señora Bertrand hablando del parto de su perra, mientras tomaban una merienda en un café que daba a los Campos Elíseos, sin que le dieran nauseas.

—Sois tan jóvenes —lloriqueó la mujer, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta. Qué desperdicio de comida—, os vendría bien la compañía.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Había estado tan concentrado en el dolor de su pierna que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Le dio una mirada a su esposa, pidiendo ayuda, pero la señora Sharpe decidió que era una fantástica idea dejarle en la estacada. Qué traición por su parte. Una crueldad absoluta.

—Quizá os guste Cleo, es la más juguetona de todas.

Definitivo, había perdido el hilo de la conversación, o a la señora Bertrand se le iba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Edith se apiadó de él en cuanto su vecina le miró, esperando una respuesta o una intervención por su parte. Thomas estuvo tentado de beber un sorbo de su café y fingir que se ahogaba, pero no lo vio apropiado.

—¿Y bien, querido? —intervino Edith, con una sonrisa suave—. ¿Queremos adoptar a Cleo, uno de sus cachorros?

_Oh, eso sí tiene sentido_.

—Ganaréis práctica para cuando tengáis a vuestro primogénito.

—Supongo que Cleo será más fácil que un bebé —respondió Thomas, ahora que se sentía más seguro, pero arrepintiéndose a los dos segundos, al recordar que él sí tuvo un primogénito y que Lucille lo asfixió una noche que la dejó sola meciendo al bebé.

Edith tuvo que darse cuenta del camino que tomaron sus pensamientos, porque le dio suavemente con el pie en el mismo sitio donde le había pateado.

—¿Entonces? —dudó la señora Bertrand, al comprender que se estaba perdiendo algo crucial, una conversación que ocurría a través de miradas significativas y caricias invisibles—. ¿Se quedarán con Cleo?

—Sí —dijo por fin.

—¡Es una magnífica noticia! —aplaudió, extasiada—. Oh, queridos, si me disculpan, tengo quehaceres pendientes.

—Ha sido un placer tomar un café con usted, señora Bertrand.

Thomas asintió de acuerdo, porque no quería mentirle en su cara.

—Deberías de venir un día a tomar el té en mi casa. —Edith se tensó—. El café no puede ser bueno para un caballero inglés como usted, señor Sharpe.

Thomas hizo un ruido no comprometedor, a modo de respuesta.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir, poco después de que la señora Bertrand desapareciera de su vista—. No ha ido tan mal, ¿no? Tenemos un perro ahora.

Thomas quería disculparse por el té y el veneno, decirle que él nunca quiso que ocurriera, pero se reprendió un segundo después. Ya habían tenido esa conversación cientos de veces y siempre acababa de la misma forma, y no quería borrarle la sonrisa a Edith, no cuando era tan encantadora y hermosa. Su esposa no pretendía ser feliz, lo era.

—¿Pedimos otro plato? Siento que no he saboreado nada.

—¿Cómo vas a saborear, Edith, si la señora Bertrand comía como un pajarito?

Los dos se echaron a reír sin importarles el lugar ni el momento. Estaban juntos.

XXX

Thomas dormitaba con un libro entre las manos; libro que amenazaba con acabar en el suelo en cualquier momento. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela arreglando el mecanismo de un juguete que le había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza, porque no terminaba de funcionar adecuadamente. Fue inevitable entonces que, al día siguiente, durante la tarde, acabase durmiendo en el sofá de la salita. Aunque no fuera el lugar más confortable de la casa, que no lo era.

Cleo se paseó a su alrededor, moviendo la cola enérgicamente. Era aún demasiado pequeña para dar un salto en condiciones hasta el sofá, así que optó por vigilar los sueños de su amo desde el suelo. No apartó la mirada en ningún momento, como si temiera que su amo desapareciera si osaba hacerlo. Estuvo así al menos unos minutos, hasta que, Thomas, en un descuido, dejó caer la mano al suelo. Cleo fue muy feliz, por supuesto, porque ahora podía demostrarle su amor a base de pequeños lametones y caricias con la cabeza. Thomas se removió, ocasionando que el libro cayera al suelo, asustando al pobre animalillo, que ladró ruidosamente.

Thomas parpadeó confundido y desorientado. Tardó un segundo de más en comprender lo que estaba pasando y donde se encontraba. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaleco, liberando así su reloj. Era tardísimo. No tuvo tiempo de maldecir entre dientes por su despiste, uno que no podía repetirse, ¡no era un niño!, porque Cleo seguía lloriqueando en el suelo.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Thomas frunció el ceño, antes de erguirse en el sofá y recoger al cachorro del suelo. Cleo se dejó acariciar feliz y, como prueba de su eterno agradecimiento y amor, lamió la barbilla y la mejilla de su amo, ganándose más mimos. Un negocio redondo—. Eres muy caprichosa, ¿eh?

Cleo ladró de nuevo.

—Sí, una muchacha muy caprichosa y que necesita muchísima atención. —El cachorro se dejó querer un rato más, hasta que otra cosa captó su atención y se removió para zafarse del agarre de su amo, quien la liberó nada más le dio un beso en el hocico—. Anda, ve, que seguro que has olido tu comida.

Thomas se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. La cena estaría servida en un rato. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? No quiso darle muchas vueltas, y decidió que sería una idea magnífica averiguar dónde estaba metida Edith. Empezaría por el despacho, no sería extraño que llevara allí toda la tarde con la máquina de escribir.

Eran tal para cual.

XXX

Edith llamó a la puerta, dos toques suaves contra la madera, antes de entrar. Sonrió complacida al ver el desastre que era la sala de trabajo de Thomas. Había un patrón escondido allí, uno que todavía no había alcanzado a descifrar. Se preguntó vagamente cómo lo hacía su marido para encontrar algo allí, en una habitación repleta de juguetes y piezas irreconocibles, donde las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos y bocetos a medio acabar. Era un lugar hermoso, concluyó, mientras paseaba la mirada por cada centímetro cuadrado, un paraíso donde gobernaba un caos hasta un cierto punto controlado por su soberano. También, para qué negarlo, una copia de su refugio en Allerdale Hale, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Apretó el fajo de documentos que el doctor Hiddleston le había dado una hora atrás contra su pecho, armándose de valor. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada a partes iguales, a pesar de saber que era una estupidez. Llevaban años juntos, se conocían a la perfección y Thomas no iba a reaccionar mal ante la noticia. No obstante, tomó aire antes de hacerse notar, porque su marido estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y le daba la espalda. Hizo un gesto con una mano, pidiéndole un minuto y ella se acercó, y tomó asiento a su lado, recogiéndose el vestido.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, mientras recuperaba un trapo para limpiarse el aceite de las manos.

—Te mentí esta mañana —le confesó en voz baja, captando su atención.

Thomas alzó una ceja, curioso, aunque no preocupado. Era un alivio, porque no se veía capaz de ver el terror en sus ojos azules una vez más.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que iba a hacer esta mañana. No fui al mercado de antigüedades —aclaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior un segundo después—. Tenía cita con el doctor Hiddleston.

Thomas se tensó.

—¿Es sobre…? ¿Hay algún problema con el veneno? ¿Restos? —Habían pasado dos años, mas no sería nada raro que hubiera efectos secundarios a largo plazo.

Era algo que había perseguido a su esposo como una sombra desde que abandonaron Inglaterra.

—¡No! No, cariño, perdona. —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios—. Nada que ver, te lo prometo. Toma.

Le dio el sobre con los documentos. El doctor le había recomendado que le dijera la noticia directamente, sin ceremonias, que ayudaba decirlo en voz alta. Edith no se sentía capaz de abrir la boca todavía. No se veía real y no quería que Thomas no reaccionase bien. ¿Y si su marido no se veía capacitado para ser padre? ¿Y si..?

—Cariño, ¿qué hay aquí? —preguntó en un susurro, temiendo que subir el volumen supusiera un problema. Edith estaba pálida—. Edith, estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? En lo bueno y… y en lo malo.

—No es malo —se obligó a decir—, es solo que…

—¿Qué? —Le tembló la voz, a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse de una pieza—. Estoy aquí. Hasta el final.

Edith le miró un momento, y asintió medio convencida.

—Estoy… estamos… —Edith negó con la cabeza, exasperada—. Vamos a ser papás, Thomas.

Thomas no supo qué decir al respecto. Estaba literalmente sin palabras. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su cabeza era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lucille abrazando con fuerza a su hijo hasta la muerte. Edith, ajena a sus cavilaciones sin sentido, a sus fantasmas que siempre le acompañaban, se estremeció a su lado y agachó el rostro, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. A Thomas se le estrujó el corazón y se le atoró la garganta al  _sentir_  el dolor de su esposa, de su preciosa mariposa dorada. Estaba malinterpretando su silencio y él no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

Cleo ladró desde el quicio de la puerta, tenía la lengua fuera y movía la cola con mucho ímpetu, les decía, a su manera, que estaban siendo unos idiotas y que tendrían que estar dando saltos de alegría, porque le iban a dar un hermanito humano con el que jugar y al cual proteger de las sombras que acechaban por la noche. Thomas sonrió, fue una sonrisa genuina, llamando la atención de una sorprendida Edith, que no supo qué decir o hacer.

—Cleo —la llamó, dando un golpecito a su lado, la aludida no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse en medio de ambos y en acurrucarse en las faldas de Edith—. Voy a ser papá —le susurró, al borde de las lágrimas. Cleo le dio un lametón—. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Edith ahogó un sollozo, y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Thomas no se lo permitió, la abrazó contra su pecho.

—No hagas esto, no te ocultes, por favor… —murmuró contra su pelo, saboreando su champú y aquello que era completamente de ella—. Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Estoy aterrorizado, pero estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Seremos unos padres fantásticos, mejores que los míos.

Edith asintió frenéticamente sin dejar de llorar. Thomas repartió besos por su pelo, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Un tonto consuelo para ambos, pero que funcionaba a la perfección. Habían sobrevivido a un infierno, llevaban años siguiendo adelante, apreciando la belleza del mundo, el regalo que suponía despertar cada día al lado del otro. No podían rendirse ahora. No podían dejar que el infierno ganara esa batalla. Nadie podría arrebatarles su segunda oportunidad.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Te quiero, mi dulce Edith.

_Y querré a nuestro bebé con la misma intensidad._

**fin**


End file.
